warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire and Ice/Chapter 1
Chapter description :Fireheart is sitting his warrior vigil with Graystripe. He replays the battle at ShadowClan camp, where Brokenstar fled into the trees with his companions. The ShadowClan cats were grateful for the help and peace ThunderClan had given them. Fireheart also notes that Brokenstar chased WindClan out of their camp. :Fireheart notes that he has a bigger problem: the new ThunderClan deputy Tigerclaw. He remembers how Tigerclaw terrorized his apprentice Ravenpaw, causing Ravenpaw to leave ThunderClan with the help of Fireheart and Graystripe. Afterward, Fireheart told ThunderClan that Ravenpaw was killed by ShadowClan warriors on the border bravely. Fireheart thinks that it is best if Tigerclaw thinks he is dead. Fireheart remembers what Ravenpaw told them: that Tigerclaw had killed Redtail, one of ThunderClan's previous deputies, in hope to become deputy himself. :Fireheart and Graystripe wait for the sunrise; Fireheart notes that Clan tradition required silence during the vigil, so he cannot talk to his best friend to pass the hours. Fireheart sees Halftail, one of the first cats to wake, while he sees Tigerclaw sleeping. Fireheart sees his leader Bluestar. Fireheart notes that he needs to warn her about Tigerclaw, since Bluestar believes that Redtail was killed by Oakheart, the RiverClan deputy. Fireheart had hesitated telling her, but he notes that the danger is too great. While Tigerclaw is speaking with Bluestar, Fireheart holds back a greeting, and instead nods a respectful greeting to the two. :Graystripe signals to the dawn, and Whitestorm asks them if they are glad to see the it. Both Fireheart and Graystripe nod. He tells them that they can speak, as their vigil is over. Fireheart thanks him, and Graystripe comments on how he thought the sun would never come. They hear Sandpaw comment on how the two warriors spoke, while Dustpaw taunts them on how he is surprised that two heroes could even feel the cold. :Whitestorm orders the two new warriors to get some food and rest, and tells the two apprentices that it is time for training. Graystripe comments that he hopes Whitestorm has them chasing blue squirrels. Fireheart expresses his confusion, stating how there is no such thing. Graystripe notes that was the point. Fireheart points out that they couldn't blame them, since Sandpaw and Dustpaw started their training before them, and if they were at the battle, they could have been made warriors also. Graystripe agrees, and comments how they take their prey to the warriors' side of camp, Fireheart agrees, and they take their prey. After eating, Graystripe comments on how he could sleep for half a moon. Fireheart agrees, and they head towards the warriors' den, where Longtail and Mousefur are still sleeping. Graystripe falls asleep soon, but Fireheart thinks on how he needs to talk to Bluestar. He waits for her to return until he gives into the temptation to fall asleep. :Fireheart has a dream where he can see the shadows of cats against firelight; he is surprised when they don't run away. One of the cats raises his long tail in greeting. Fireheart remembers Spottedleaf telling him how fire will save their Clan before her death. He wondered if it has anything to do with the cats by the fire. A voice wakes him. Tigerclaw comments on how he was mewing in his sleep. He wonders if he had repeated Spottedleaf's words out loud. Fireheart hopes that Tigerclaw did not suspect him of having powers only StarClan gave to medicine cats. Tigerclaw tells Fireheart that him and Graystripe would join the evening patrol, and tells him to hurry up. Fireheart relaxes, and becomes more determined to tell Bluestar about Tigerclaw. :After a hunting mission, Fireheart is trying to talk to Bluestar, but he notes that when he wasn't busy, Bluestar always has Tigerclaw by her side. As Fireheart is looking around for Bluestar, Graystripe asks him what he is looking for. Fireheart tells him he is looking for Bluestar; Graystripe comments on how Fireheart has had his eye on her ever since the vigil. Fireheart tells him that he has to tell her about Ravenpaw. Graystripe points out that Fireheart promised Ravenpaw to tell everyone that he is dead, at which Fireheart says he promised he'd only tell Tigerclaw that he is dead, and that Bluestar deserves to know. Graystripe hisses that they only have Ravenpaw's word that Tigerclaw killed Redtail. Fireheart asks if Graystripe believes Ravenpaw. :Graystripe points out that if Tigerclaw had lied about killing Oakheart, then Redtail had to have killed Oakheart; Graystripe says that he doesn't believe Redtail would do that, as it goes against the Warrior Code. Fireheart protests that he isn't trying to accuse Redtail, and says that Tigerclaw is the problem. Graystripe points out that what Fireheart is saying has implications of Redtail's honor, and that none of the other cats have a problem with Tigerclaw, only Ravenpaw. :Fireheart asks Graystripe if he thinks that Ravenpaw made the story up because he didn't get along with Tigerclaw. Graystripe says no, only that they should be careful. Fireheart notes that Graystripe had a point; that they are just newly made warriors, and are in no great position to start accusing Tigerclaw. Fireheart tells Graystripe that he should stay out of it. As Graystripe continues washing, Fireheart thinks Graystripe is wrong to think Ravenpaw is the only one to have a problem with Tigerclaw. Fireheart wants to share his suspicions with Bluestar for her safety and the safety of the Clan. :When Bluestar calls for the Clan to come together for a meeting, Graystripe comments on how it must be a naming ceremony, and that Longtail is getting an apprentice, since he was dropping hints. As the kit pads up, Fireheart notes that he seems too young to be an apprentice, and that Longtail wouldn't be impressed. Fireheart remembers how Longtail taunted him because of his kittypet origins. Bluestar names the kit Swiftpaw, giving him Longtail as a mentor. Fireheart searches Longtail for disdain, but instead, Longtail tells Swiftpaw that he is doing fine, at which Fireheart notes that Longtail didn't welcome him like that, and it was only because Swiftpaw was Clanborn. Graystripe asks Fireheart what is wrong, and that soon they would have their own apprentices. This cheers up Fireheart. :During the full moon, Fireheart notes on how he should be looking forward to his first Gathering as a warrior, but he knows he needs to tell Bluestar about Tigerclaw. Graystripe asks him if he had maggot-gut, since he is pulling weird faces. Fireheart tells him that he is fine, and that Bluestar is calling. They join the group, and follow Bluestar to the Gathering. Graystripe asks if Fireheart is coming, and Fireheart tells him that he is, and soon follows them to the top of the ravine. When he stops, he remembers when Tigerclaw and Lionheart had taken him to Fourtrees as an apprentice; Fireheart suddenly feels a pang of sadness, since Lionheart was Graystripe's mentor, and that he was killed in battle, with Tigerclaw taking his place as Clan deputy. :Fireheart catches up with Bluestar, and asks if he can talk to her. She tells Tigerclaw to take the lead, and she asks him what it is. After Fireheart hesitates, she orders him to speak. Fireheart tells her that Ravenpaw isn't dead, and that he and Graystripe took Ravenpaw to WindClan's territory, and that he suspected that he went to live with Barley. After a moment of silence, Bluestar expresses that she is glad that Ravenpaw is alive, and that she hoped he is happier living with Barley. Fireheart is surprised, and points out that Ravenpaw was born into ThunderClan. Bluestar points out that that didn't mean he is suited for Clan life, and says Fireheart wasn't born into the Clan, yet he is a fine warrior, and that Ravenpaw could find his true path elsewhere. :Fireheart protests that he didn't want to leave ThunderClan; it was impossible for Ravenpaw to stay. Bluestar asks him what he means. He tells her that Ravenpaw knows a secret about Tigerclaw, and that Tigerclaw was planning to kill him, or turn the Clan against him. :Bluestar asks what the secret about Tigerclaw was, and Fireheart tells her that Tigerclaw had killed Redtail. She is shocked and says that a warrior would never kill another of his own Clan, telling Fireheart that he should know that. She tells him that Tigerclaw reported that Oakheart had killed Redtail, and asks if Ravenpaw actually saw Tigerclaw kill Redtail. :Fireheart tells her that Ravenpaw said he did. Bluestar tells him that what he was saying is questioning Redtail's honor, because that would mean he killed Oakheart. Bluestar says that a deputy would never kill another if it could be avoided, and that Redtail was the most honorable warrior she knew. Fireheart tells her that he can't account for Redtail's actions, he only knows that Ravenpaw truly believes that Tigerclaw killed Redtail. Bluestar points out that Ravenpaw has a vivid imagination, and was badly hurt in the battle, and asks Fireheart if he didn't fill in the parts he missed. Before Fireheart can reply, Tigerclaw tells Bluestar that they are waiting for them at the border. Bluestar tells him that they will be there in a moment. Tigerclaw nods, and leaves. :Fireheart knows Bluestar was right; he remembers how Ravenpaw was telling apprentices about the RiverClan battle, and how Tigerclaw wasn't mentioned then. Fireheart asks Bluestar if she is going to bring Ravenpaw back to the Clan. Bluestar tells him that Ravenpaw is probably happier where he is, and that they should let the Clan carry on believing Ravenpaw is dead. Bluestar comments that Tigerclaw is a great warrior, but also very proud, and that it would be better if he believed his apprentice died in battle rather than run away. Fireheart asks her if it is because Tigerclaw would go look for him. Bluestar impatiently tells him that it is because it was better if Ravenpaw is remembered as a dead hero and not a live coward. :Tigerclaw calls again, and Bluestar jumps into the ferns, while Fireheart catches up with her. He had told her, but knows nothing had changed. He thinks Bluestar doesn't believe Tigerclaw is capable of murder, and Fireheart starts to doubt Ravenpaw. Fireheart notes that Tigerclaw must be suspecting what he told Bluestar, but Fireheart thinks that he is deputy and that he should be interested in anything that could affect the Clan. After Bluestar's signal, Fireheart and the rest of the ThunderClan warriors plunge down the slope toward the Gathering. Characters Major *Graystripe }} Minor *Tigerclaw *Bluestar *Sandpaw *Dustpaw *Longtail *Swiftpaw }} Mentioned *Ravenpaw *Halftail *Redtail *Oakheart *Mousefur *Darkstripe *Spottedleaf *Lionheart *Barley }} Important events Ceremonies Errors *Fireheart is mistakenly called Firepaw after he gets his warrior name. *One page mistakenly says "Redtail had been deputy before Tigerclaw", but, on another page, it says the same line, except that Redtail was deputy before Lionheart. The first line is mistaken. Notes and references de:Feuer und Eis/Kapitel 1 nl:Water en vuur/Hoofdstuk 1 es:Fuego y hielo/Capítulo 1 Category:Fire and Ice Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Prophecies Begin arc